Ben 10,000 (Alternate Timeline)
Summary Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, self-nicknamed Ben 10,000, is a potential future version of the main timeline's Ben Tennyson. Coming from a future where he kept the Ultimatrix, he is considerably more brash and immature than an alternate version of himself, but proves to be a hero all the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 5-A | 2-B Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Ben 10,000 Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Quarter-Anodite, but he can change species with the Ultimatrix Powers and Abilities: With the Ultimatrix he has: Transformation, Power Mimicry and Self-Destruction, Some degree of Magic Attack Potency: Street level (Easily defeated many of Eon's servants at once) | At least Dwarf Star level (Has the combined powers of every alien in the Ultimatrix, which includes Ultimate Way Big) | Multiverse level (With Alien X) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions (Should be comparable to Eon since he is another alternate timeline version of Ben) | FTL combat and reaction speed with Massively FTL+ flight speed | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Celestialsapiens, who grew as large as a galaxy and traveled interplanetary distances in a second) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Dwarf Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Street level | At least Dwarf Star level (Comparable to, if not more durable than Ben Prime's forms) | Multiverse level Stamina: High. Easily fended off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. | At least High | Unknown. Likely very high Range: Standard melee range, some meters with DNA Scanning, Universal+ with Self-Destruct Mode, Multiversal with Alien X Standard Equipment: Ultimatrix Intelligence: Above Average, incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat Key: Base | Ultimate Ben | With Alien X's powers Note 2: Not to be confused with the character with the same name from the main timeline. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Activate Mode: The Ultimatrix's default mode, allowing Ben to transform into an alien recorded within for 10 to 20 minutes. However, once this time is up, Omnitrix will go into "Recharge Mode", locking itself down for a minimum of five minutes in order to prevent incorrigible damage to the user's DNA. However, the Omnitrix can instantly recharge in the face of sudden, mortal danger in order to protect its wielder. * Capture/Scan Mode: When the Ultimatrix detects new DNA not present in its records, it can copy the DNA of the new sample by making direct contact with the alien or by scanning the alien with a visor under the watch's face. Unlike the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix is also able to access Scan Mode while in alien form, instead shooting a yellow beam of light from the symbol on Ben's transformation to thoroughly scan the target. * Self-Destruct Mode: Ben can order the Ultimatrix to destroy itself with the voice command, "Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0". After activation, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes, with the power of the explosion being proportionate to the amount of time spent charging. The Omnitrix can gather enough energy in thirty seconds to blast off the arm of Vilgax, but can unleash a ripple of energy that can destroy the entire universe if allowed to charge for a few days. * Master Control: Ben 10,000 has access to the Ultimatrix's Master Code, allowing him to remain transformed indefinitely and transform into any alien in the Omnitrix he is aware of with a simple thought. This version of Ben has taken his mastery of this aspect even further, being able to utilize the abilities and attributes of any alien in the Ultimatrix at will without needing to take on their form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2